Halo-bots
by Shockdragon
Summary: A spin off of Autobot on Titan, sorta. This takes place before AOE. Roadbuster and his new found partner Nautica are taken into the future during a space bridge accident. There, they encounter a new world called Requiem, and a man that goes by the name, John-117 and his A.I, Cortana. Now they must work together to survive the coming trials that Requiem can offer.


"And power core finally installed" Roadbuster said as he finished working on his ship.

"Finally, my ticket off this wanking planet, but would've been nice to leave me mates though" Roadbuster said as he observed his work of art.

Why he built this ship is a long story. It was because of Chicago Invasion, the day, the decepticons lost the war. This day was a result of the recently awakened Sentinel Prime. He had formed an alliance with the decepticon behind his former allies backs. He then used his inventions called the space bridge pillars. These pillars, when activated by the control pillar, had the ability to transport matter through time and space.

However, Sentinel's purpose for these pillars was as dark as the other side of the moon. Not only did he bring as massive army of dormant decepticons from the moon, but use the pillars to actually bring Cybertron to Earth! It was madness!

Luckily, the autobots managed to single handedly defeat Sentinel, resulting in the death of not only Sentinel, but also Megatron and the majority of his lieutenants. Roadbuster himself bore witness his fellow autobots, Ratchet and Bumblebee, bring down the control pillar.

Roadbuster took advantage of this, he was an engineer after all. During the aftermath of the battle, when the humans were collecting the corpses of many fallen decepticons, Roadbuster decided to take a pillar for reverse engineering, while Ratchet took a random pillar.

Eventually, which was sooner than expected, humanity turned on their robotic allies and began targeting them as potential threats. When this began, each autobot separated into small groups to avoid detection. However Roadbuster, after all this time was alone. He had lost his fellow Wrecker, Topspin, and was seperated from his lover Firestar, Leadfoot's sister.

Though Roadbuster lost them while gathering parts for his escape ship, he felt it wasn't worth it. The only things that saved him were his bad temper, his many guns and rockets, and his strong will. However, he knew, whether anymore bots were left or dead, he had to live on for them. He had to live on for his brothers and sisters, had to live on for the autobot nation, he had to live on for the memory of Cybertron.

Roadbuster had finally finished loading the ship, though despite his losses, he was glad he was finally getting off this rock.

"And that's the last of the energon" Roadbuster said loading a crate. He then opened a panel on the underside of the ship revealing the control pillar wired into the ship.

"Okay, little pillar, if my calculations are right, I should be able to open a space bridge during space travel, allowing me to open a portal anywhere" Roadbuster explained to himself as he examined the pillar one more time before he closed the panel.

He then turned around to enter the ship before he heard a rustling in the bushes. He aimed his shoulder cannons and readied his wrist blasters. He cautiously edged toward the bush, ready to fire.

"Come out you nancy! I know you're there!" he shouted as he stopped a few feet away from the brush.

Suddenly, a large, wolf-like, cybertronian canine launched itself from the brush. It's eyes were red, filled with the rage of a savage beast. It's body was maroon with a main of black hair running from the back of it's head to it's broad muscular shoulders. It had large claws at the ends of it's pawed feet.

Roadbuster quickly threw the beast off of him. It quickly caught its footing as it landed.

"A turbofox, hmm well then ya little bugger, come get some!" Roadbuster shouts and the Turbofox charged, yellow slobber leaking from it's mouth.

Roadbuster fired his wrist blaster, which fired like an AK 47. The Turbofox simply dodged the shots or they bounced off it as the beast continued its charge.

The creature leaped in the air, yellow saliva trailing from its maw, ready to sink it's teeth into Roadbuster.

Roadbuster continued to fire his weapons as he quickly moved out of the way. The Turbofox turned and growled, but slowly moved the opposite way as the energon bullets made contact, which was like getting bitten my mosquitoes.

The Turbofox growled and leapt forward again. This time, Roadbuster, spun around and kicked it, sending the canine-bot flying a few feet away.

The creature stumbled as it recovered from the powerful kick. As it shook it off, Roadbuster grabbed the creature's snout and lifted it. He then, opened them up, slammed them closed, finishing it with a punch.

The Turbofox fell unconscious, weakened from the fight.

"That's what happens when you screw with a Wrecker!" Roadbuster shouted.

Roadbuster turned around to see a figure sneak into the ship.

"Ay!" he shouted and raced back towards his ship.

Roadbuster ran over to see who was trying to jack him, his spark beating with fury and fear.

When he reached the cockpit, he spotted a purple cybertronian trying to work the controls. This was a female, her legs her slender, yet robust. Yellow stripes ran across the fem-bots shoulder pads, and a blue visor over her face can be seen from behind her.

Roadbuster slowly creeped up behind her and aimed his weapons at her when he got close enough.

"So lassy, you got a name?" he asks and the fem-bot jumped in her seat and turned around.

"Uh Nautica" she replied nervously, seemingly unsure what to do.

Roadbuster looked at her carefully, examining her, his attention eventually being drawn to her chest. Despite the fact the were nothing more than breast plates, Roadbuster couldn't help but stare; he was a guy after all.

"Nice set you got there lass" Roadbuster said and signaled to Nautica's chest and she covered it.

Roadbuster edged closer, "So which side are you on exactly, if you're a bot I'll happily share, if you're a con, I'll still share, but you'll be crippled for the rest of your days" Roadbuster warned.

Nautica threw a smoke pellet at Roadbuster and pulled out two large pistol like weapons.

"Sorry, I maybe a bot, but I don't share" she says and fires her weapons repeatedly.

"Ah, you're a sorry excuse for a 'bot lassy" Roadbuster said and launched himself at her.

Her eyes widened and she blocked herself with her arm, holding the enraged wrecker back.

As Roadbuster pressed, he pushed her right on a single button. Suddenly, the engines started and rumbled, the entrance began to close; the ship was preparing to take off.

Roadbuster punched Nautica and pushed her aside as he took control of his ship. He felt a small budge at the bottom of the ship; he assumed it was turbulence.

"Ok, let's get out of here" Roadbuster said as he guided the escalating starship.

Suddenly, Nautica put him in a headlock and pulled him back. Roadbuster headbutted her and she stumbled back. Roadbuster then ran over, jumped up, and kicked her with both of his feet.

"This is my ship you little-" Roadbuster explained, but is interrupted as a shadow begins to loom over his vessel.

"Oh...my" Roadbuster uttered as he and Nautica observed the massive ship hovering above them. The massive ship before them had five long pointed structures on each side. At the front of the ship were twp large prong pointing forward, with the cockpit in the middle. The ship was dark grey, trailed by clouds of dark matter, giving it a more ominous presence along with its massive size.

"No, it can't be, anyone but him!" Roadbuster pleaded, "Lockdown" Nautica said filled with fear.

Experienced cybertronians of the war knew the tales of the ruthless bounty hunter. Lockdown was a ferocious and calculating warrior. He barely showed mercy and even bested Megatron in a fight, which was one of the reasons why Lockdown was allowed to leave the decepticon cause.S

Suddenly, a growling was heard under the floors. Suddenly the Turbofox burst from the floor, ripping and tearing through wires for several components.

"Truce?" Roadbuster asked Nautica, "Truce"

"I'll gain control of the ship, you handle the dog" Nautica explained and Roadbuster acknowledged with a nod.

Nautica ran to the controls while Roadbuster down the canine beast.

"Come on ya wee beasty, let's do this!" Roadbuster egged on and the Turbofox leaped forward and tackled the wrecker. Roadbuster tossed it off with ease, only the beast to latch onto his leg and sink its teeth.

Roadbuster groaned in pain and peeled the creature off of him. Soon after, Roadbuster kicked the Turbofox towards the end of the room.

"How are we doing Nautica?" Roadbuster asked, "We've got a problem" she replied, "The navigation systems offline" Nautica said.

Roadbuster's optics widened and he turned to the open floor panels and torn wires. "The little bugger chewed through the navigation system!" Roadbuster exclaimed.

Lockdown's ship began to open fire, luckily Roadbuster's ship took the "punches". The question was, how long it could take it?

Roadbuster thought carefully, they were stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

Roadbuster then ran over and began typing away at the ship's computer.

"What are you doing?!" Nautica exclaimed, "Making a blind jump"

"What do you-" Nautica is then cut off by the Turbofox as it jumps onto Roadbuster and pulls him away.

The two mechs tumble until the Turbofox pins him down while Roadbuster holds it back.

"Make the jump! Do it now!" Roadbuster shouted and Nautica quickly initiated the Space Bridge jump, and not a moment to soon as the missiles from Lockdown's ship were about to take the small ship down.

The ship reappeared in a far corner of the galaxy, in the middle of almost empty space.

Nautica then ran over and kicked the cybertronian canine off of her new found partner, knocking the beast out cold, again.

She extends a hand and helps Roadbuster up. As he stood he looked at her and she returned it. Both seemingly staring into each other's sparks until Nautica kneed him in the crotch.

"Ah, me nuts and bolts!" he shouted.

"That's payback you dumb ass! Thanks to you, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere!" Nautica complained.

"Not entirely empty" Roadbuster said as he pointed as he pointed at a gigantic metal planet before them as it came into view.

Roadbuster then turned to see another vessel on the right side of his ship.

It was large, and advanced by human standards, but seemingly mediocre by those of cybertronian decent. This vessel also had cannons and other artillery weapons, establishing it as a warship. However, fears were eased as the ship seemed inactive and damaged.

Nautica launched a small beam and she scanned the ship.

"I'm detecting two life signs, one is human, the other is, well..." Nautica paused.

"What's the other?" Roadbuster asked.

"It's spark-like in nature" she says, Roadbuster couldn't see her face because of her viser, but he knew she was shocked.

"If there's any chance a cybertronian is on that ship, we're taking it" Roadbuster said.

Suddenly, several purple warships appeared. Each ship had a slender build, and seemed much larger than the human vessel close by, especially the flag ship.

"I think that should be the least of our worries" Nautica says.

**Happy New Year! Thought I'd start the new year with a new story, don't worry Autobot on Titan will continue. The new chapter will be posted later today. Leave some feedback and tell me what you think. **

**Good Day Peoples**


End file.
